Fondue For Two: Blaine Warbler
by heyitsmariahhh
Summary: Here's just a quick one shot of Blaine one Fondue for Two with Brittany. This is what the hiatus does to me. Around the end of season two. Enjoy and review! (I might do more one shots like this if you guys are interested!)


**Hey guys how are you all? Good? Good. Jesus, I don't know how to survive this hiatus (Klainers be going cray-cay) anyways, I wrote this on the bus on my iPod, don't kill me if it sucks. By the way, who's seeing Darren Criss' Listen Up Tour? Damn I'm so proud of that aodrable little asshole; From YouTube to teleivision to Broadway to concert halls. Who doesn't love Darren Criss? Exactly: No one. Anyway, still shipping Crisscolfer like it's my job, hope you guys are too (because how can you not?) and holy jesus, it's been 90 degrees all weekend guys, I think I'm going to die of a heat stroke which'll totally suck if this is the writing you remember me by. Sorry if I don't post too much in the next month or so (finals are coming up, need to start cramming), but I love you all, and good luck surviving the hiatus.**

**Follow me? plerse? heyitsmariahhh .tumblr .com (in case you're up for some nerdy fun! Because lets face it you are)**

**Sum: I was bored, this is how I'd imagine Blaine going on Fondue for Two would be like! Just a quickie one shot, maybe I'll continue making Fondue for Twos if there's any interest? Anyways, enjoy, this takes place around season two Nationals, I guess? **

**reviews are love 3**

Brittany turned to the video camera "Hello viewers, welcome to today's episode of Fondue for Two. My guest star today is none other than Blaine Warbler."

Blaine smiled lightly at her and turned to the camera as well and waved slightly "Hello."

She sat down next to him and looked at him. "So, Blaine Warbler, welcome to the show."

He beamed at her "Hey Brittany, thank you for having me." he paused for a moment and said "You do know my last name's not warbler, right?"

She stared blankly at him and said "Yes it is." Blaine stared at her, his confusion evident. Brittany let them remain silent for a moment and then she pushed forward "So, Blaine Warbler, can you confirm or deny the Rumors you're dating McKinley's own Kurt Hummel."

Blaine tilted his head and said incredulously "Um, yes that's true."

She nodded and asked "So you're a dolphin?"

He leaned forward, his eyebrows shooting up and he muttered "I'm sorry, what?"

She flipped her hair "Well dolphins are gay sharks, so are you a dolphin."

Blaine grew an amused smirk and he chuckled "Then, yes I guess I'm a dolphin."

Brittany smiled. "Confirm or deny, you still have feelings for Rachel Berry?"

Blaine answered extremely quickly, and louder than intended "No! Not in the slightest." he looked at the camera out of the corner of his eye "Sorry Rachel."

Brittany nodded slightly "Okay, what do you have to say about the rumors your boyfriend cheated on you with Sam Evans?"

Blaine leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable "Well that whole drama was cleared up, it's not true."

She raised her eyebrows "You're positive Kurt has never cheated on you?"

Blaine grinned "Yes, I'm positive."

She looked at her notes "Okay, confirm or deny you slow danced with a boy at the McKinley junior prom."

Blaine looked at her closer, with a confused look "Brittany, you were there."

She shrugged "If you say so, Blaine Warbler."

Blaine stared at her for a second and Brittany kept talking "So Mr. Warbler, is it true you're an orphan?"

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed and he said "No, that's not true. Is that-is that a rumor that's going around?"

Brittany shrugged and murmured "It might be now... So do you have a middle name?"

Blaine nodded and murmured "Devon."

Brittany smiled "My middle name's Susan."

Blaine smiled at her "Awesome. That's a pretty name."

Brittany smiled and twirled her hair "Thank you. Alright, next question, what's your favorite color?"

He thought for a moment "Purple. Or maroon."

She nodded "I have another question for you. Are you planning on stealing Kurt's virginity?"

Blaine bugged his eyes out at her, raising his eyebrows "I'm sorry, what?"

Brittany looked him in the eye "Or have you already done the deed?"

Blaine shook his head lightly "No, we haven't"

She nodded "Why are your eyebrows triangles?"

Blaine pursed his lips and shrugged "I don't know."

She tilted her head "Alright, why do you wear so much hair gel?"

Blaine bit his lip "I guess because I'm not a big fan of my hair without it."

Brittany grinned and scooted closer to Blaine. "Don't move." she commanded and she extended her arms.

She started running her hair through Blaine's hair wildly, erasing all signs that it had been at all neat before.

Blaine winced and grimaced at Brittany ruined his hair do. She pulled her hands back and beamed. Blaine's hair was crazy now, completely natural. It was curly and puffy, spiraling out in every direction.

Brittany laughed and clapped cheerfully. Blaine chuckled along with her and she declared "I like your hair better like that."

"Thank you, Brittany." he said, shaking his head like a dog.

Brittany looked at her notes again and she said "Last question. Can you dance?"

Blaine shrugged modestly "I suppose." he murmured, wondering what was in store for him next. Brittany stood up and reached her hands out to him.

He took them and stood up with her. She turned on the radio and flashed a gleaming smile to her guest star. "Dance with me."

Blaine laughed and he and Brittany stood on the table, and began doing a fast paced jive/salsa/sock hop/tango sort of dance to the song playing on the radio.

The song finished and Blaine hopped down, giving Brittany his hand to help her down. Brittany laughed breathlessly. She turned back to the camera. "Well, that's all we have time for this week on Fondue for Two, I'll see you next week when we will be dipping raw cookie dough into barbecue sauce."

Behind her, Blaine made a disgusted face and Brittany turned the camera off, ending the video, but just beginning a new friendship with a curly haired dolphin.


End file.
